


If Wishes Were Horses

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is essentially an AU,<br/>(with a fair bit 'borrowed' from the original series)<br/>It's set in 1978.<br/>Oh and there are horses. Lots of them. For those who like that sort of thing, there are a few pretty pics if you click on the link at the end.<br/>Huge thanks to Judes for the edit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an AU,  
> (with a fair bit 'borrowed' from the original series)  
> It's set in 1978.  
> Oh and there are horses. Lots of them. For those who like that sort of thing, there are a few pretty pics if you click on the link at the end.  
> Huge thanks to Judes for the edit.

 

 If Wishes Were Horses

 

 

 William Bodie stepped out from the foyer of the old Woolwich hospital and sniffed the air.

He smiled to himself. If there was one thing that you could guarantee in England it was rain and even though it was early May, the dark clouds overhead made it seem as dark as winter.

Shunning the grime of the tube (he was a man of means now after all), he hailed a taxi, which carried him to the Albany Street Barracks near Regents Park. An hour later he was shaking hands with the man who had been his commanding officer and friend for nearly ten years.

“So this is farewell, Captain Bodie. You have been a credit to your unit and your country.”

“Thank you, Sir. The sentiment is appreciated, and the guidance and support even more so.”

“Hush man! All that was needed was to beat the Birkenhead out of the boy a little to turn you into something resembling human. The hard work needed to become a good soldier was all done by yourself. It’s not the best circumstance in which to leave the service, I appreciate. I trust the remuneration package was to your satisfaction?”

“More than so, Sir. Being pensioned out isn’t such a hardship, I walked out alive unlike so many other poor souls. ”

“Good, good. Any idea of to what you might do next, Captain? A return to your roots perhaps?”

“Good God no, Sir! I've no intentions whatsoever of venturing anywhere north of Watford. I have a few acquaintances I’d like catch up with whilst still in London. Then I plan to visit my sister. I've a niece and nephew I've barely met since their birth. I'll make any big decisions once I've spent some decent civilian time with the only remaining family I have any time for.”

“Excellent, Captain Bodie! One thing still concerns me, however, and it’s a question that I can see you're keen to avoid. Medical severance from the SAS does not mean that you are unable to work, and, knowing you as I do, even a healthy bank balance will not cause you to be idle for long. I just hope that wanderlust won't lead you along paths best no longer travelled?”

“Have no fears, Sir. The mercenary life is for younger men desperate for money or excitement. With my pay off from the service and the savings I have amassed, I've no real need to work again, but, astute as you are, you know that I will. I can assure you, however that I have no immediate urge to visit foreign climes and certainly no desire to fight for their causes.”

“In that case, Bodie, everything is in order. Your reports from Woolwich are complete. You will no longer be able to serve in an active capacity in the British army. On behalf of Queen and country, I thank you for your service and wish you the very best of British luck.”

The two men made their goodbyes and Bodie walked out from the barracks, a free man for the first time in twenty years. He had nobody to answer to, no alarm clock to smack and no immediate threat to his life. He walked to the nearest Lloyds bank and emerged with a current balance on his account.

The rain had eased to expose a pretty Spring afternoon. Bodie looked at his bank book. He could do anything he wanted. He could buy a house - with cash if he wanted to, a car, an upmarket model, no more taxis for him! He could quite happily exist through life without ever having to work for money again.

His slight smile turned to a scowl. He knew damn well that he would do none of these things. Whatever he might he do was completely beyond his thinking.

The next few days took Bodie to various haunts. He had no earthly desire to see London again in any sort of hurry, so he made his visits count. In the day time, he was to be found in the Royal Hospital revering Chelsea Pensioners, some of whom he had the pride to have served under and others which he held only as legends in his mind.

By night, he frequented the oldest and dirtiest of pubs, meeting old comrades from either side of the political fence. He held equal respect for the broken old soldiers that he had served alongside and the shifty looking mercenaries who still wanted to recruit his services.

His business done in London, Bodie mentally turned his back on his old life and packed accordingly for Devon.

~~~oOo~~~

Unlike her younger brother, Victoria Elizabeth Anne Bodie had finished her schooling before fleeing the city of her birth. As soon as she was able, she spent her meagre savings on a train ticket to The West Country after clipping an advert from The Daily Mirror. After her first week working at the Warners holiday camp in Seaton, realising that her life had just begun, she cast off the shroud of her darkened childhood with a sigh of relief.

Within six months, Vicky met her soulmate and before the years end had become Mrs David Robinson. Three months after her marriage she fell pregnant and David left his job as camp entertainer to train as a Chartered Accountant. The council housed them in a tiny workman’s cottage where James William Robinson was born. Two years later whilst expecting Jamie’s sister Michelle, the council condemned the cottage and offered them a three bedroomed house on a brand new estate.

Bodie had never seen the new house. Because of his many years abroad he had seen precious little of the old one but he was pleased to see that his sister and brother in law had hardly changed since the last time he had had the pleasure of their company.

“Will!” Vicky breathed, grasping him in an embrace.

“Ello, Vic.” Bodie smiled his happiness into his sister’s shoulder.

Eventually he surfaced again to beam at David who shook his hand vigorously before also pulling him into a hug. They all stared at each other in silent appreciation for a moment before the spell was broken by the caterwauling of excited young voices.

“Uncle Bodie! Uncle Bodie!”

Each child tried to outdo the other in their exuberant greetings to a man they had hardly ever met.

Though the growth of his young relatives astounded him, Bodie was still able to scoop them up, one under each arm until their excited screeches and wriggles forced him to admit defeat. They were so full of questions and so desperate to impart vital information about their young lives that eventually their mother was forced to call for hush.

“Come in, Will, you must need a cuppa after that long journey?”

“I think what Bodie needs after a welcome like that is a cold beer, darling.” replied David with a wink.

Bodie flashed David a grateful smile and they all proceeded into the house.

After refreshments and chat about Bodie’s retirement, Vicky offered to show him around her home.

“Will, I’m SO sorry - I’ve been worrying about this for weeks, but, if you want to stay here, we can only offer you the sofa I’m afraid. The spare room is so full of junk still. I’ve tried so hard to get it sorted out but there just doesn’t seem to be enough time in the day now that I’ve started back to work part time. There’s a nice looking bed and breakfast just ten minutes away if you’re interested. I phoned them earlier; they have rooms available. We’ll pay of course unless you don’t mind the sofa …”

“Vic! It’s no problem honestly. The B&B will be fine and of course you don’t have to pay. Just seeing you guys means the world to me. I certainly don’t expect bed and board as well.”

“Oh thank God for that! Sorry, Will, I have been panicking about it. It’s not a particularly nice welcome is it, turning you out practically as soon as you get here?”

Bodie was still making reassurances as his sister showed him around her property. It was a pleasant enough house, ideal for a young family. David had made a real effort to turn the house into a home. The kitchen had a shiny stainless steel sink and all the mod cons. Bodie instantly made for the flashy microwave oven in the corner.

“Bloody thing cost us a fortune and I know some people say they’re completely unnecessary but I wouldn’t be without it.”

Bodie who had cooked many a meal with little more than fire and a billycan made all the right noises and they proceeded through the dining area to the living room. Decked out in subtle shades of coffee and cream, the lounge sported a velour three piece suite which centred towards a Ferguson television set. Underneath it Bodie spied a video cassette recorder.

“Another vast extravagance I’m afraid, but God, it keeps the little darlings quiet. If you ever have kids, Will, you’ll understand.”

The guided tour proceeded upwards and Bodie admired the lilac wallpaper in the master bedroom.

“Oh that was from FADS. Dave’s mad on FADS.”

Bodie raised an eyebrow not really having much idea what she was talking about. They glanced at the children’s bedroom which was currently still shared. They moved on to check out the compact bathroom and bypassed the spare room which was as crammed as Vicky had promised. They returned downstairs to find David who was filling his offspring with fish fingers, chips and peas.

“I’d thought we’d get a takeaway once the wee ones are in bed, if that suits you, Bodie?”

Bodie nodded in enthusiastic agreement to David before turning his attention to his niece and nephew who were still trying to talk nine to the dozen through cheeks that were bulging with processed fish.

Once the ritual of putting the over excited children down for the night was finally over, Bodie enjoyed a cosy evening of curry and beer with his relatives. They talked about everything and nothing and all too soon, Bodie noticing their tired looks and slower responses asked for directions to the bed and breakfast.

The quietness of his quaint little room was a shock after his rowdy dip into modern day family life. He was so glad for his sister. She had the perfect husband in David and the kids were a sheer joy. Their home was everything that she wanted and needed, although it left Bodie cold. Though he found nothing for which he could actually criticise the house, he knew he’d be crawling the walls within a week in the place. Chastising his own pompousness, he closed his mind on his thoughts and slipped into sleep.

Bodie filled his next few days with funfairs, beaches and more ice cream than he would ever wish to see again. After so many years deprived of the children’s company the sudden overload of their presence left him exhausted. When the parents apologised that the half term holiday was coming to an end, he was more than happy to wave away their concerns. The end of the holiday also signalled David’s return to work along with Vicky who was finding her new part time position in office work a pleasurable escape from Motherhood.

Part of Bodie, however, dreaded the end of the week. His relations returning to their everyday lives spelt the end of any plans he had made. The bed and breakfast was quiet and comfortable but still left him in a state of limbo. He spent his days travelling the area, walking endless moors and the Jurassic coast, trying to tire himself. Eventually, however, he would return to the sad little B&B and he finally gave himself up to the greatest fear that ending his career presented, his crippling loneliness.

Bodie knew that he needed to find work. The army and his mercenary background had shaped and controlled his life to such an extent that without employment he was anchorless.

On the cheerless Monday morning that would herald a new term for the nation’s children, Bodie took himself to the job centre in Axminster. He was surprised at how many positions were available. He was less surprised at how many appealed to him. He decided after reading the descriptions of a few posts that he had no desire to work indoors. Confused and deflated, he made an appointment to speak to an advisor later in the afternoon.

The interview was a disaster. His new ‘careers advisor’ saw him as the enemy as soon as she laid eyes on him.

“Look, all I want, is some work, outdoors, earning an honest day’s pay.”

“And as I’ve told you, Mr Brodie ...”

“Bodie!”

“Mr Bodie, you would have had to be here weeks ago to apply for agricultural jobs.”

“Well aren’t there any other jobs that involve working outside? Dustmen don’t work indoors do they?”

“You have to apply to the council to become a dustman, Mr Brodie. And may I remind you that when you apply for your Dole that it is NOT my department, you will have to go elsewhere for that.”

“How many times, woman? I don’t want a bloody hand out, I don’t WANT to go on the Dole. This is a job centre isn’t it? I just want a job. Not an office job, an outside job. Surely you must have something you can offer me?”

“MR Brodie! May I remind you that with the powers invested in me I can have you forcibly removed from this establishment if you choose to become offensive again?”

Bodie piped down but was pleased to see that his slight loss of control had at least urged the woman back to her files. She pulled a card out but dismissed it almost immediately.

“No that wouldn’t suit you, wouldn’t suit you at all!”

“What is it?”

“I said, Mr Brodie that it wouldn’t suit you!”

“It’s Bodie, woman, and if you don’t give me the details on that card, I’ll gut you like a fish before you can even think about calling your unfortunate security men!”

Bodie had never thought that his menacing voice would be called upon quite so quickly in his civilian life and the thought of gutting the fat trout in front of him made him a little queasy but for some reason it had got him results.

“Stable hand at RD Arabians. Suit school leaver or student. Wages negotiable. Accommodation included’. I hardly see you as a school leaver Mr Brodie!”

Tiring of the whole process, Bodie snatched the card from her hand and memorised the details before she snatched it back with surprising speed. Knowing that he would get no further in his working life with the Axminster Job Centre, Bodie shook away his encroaching headache and made back to his B&B.

~~~oOo~~~

Two days later, Bodie found himself nearly seventy miles away looking over a metal five bar gate. No one seemed to notice or acknowledge his presence so he quietly let himself in, securing the gate firmly behind him. He ambled over towards a group of people who were watching a horse being put through its paces.

Bodie had no inherent love for horses. He had been called upon to ride them enough times and he thought he knew enough to tell a good one, but not necessarily a bad one. This one he assumed must be a bad one. The young girl astride it looked near to tears and the wilful animal beneath her didn’t seem to give a toss. The rider aimed the beast towards a jump and urged it on. The horse pricked its ears and looked to all intents and purposes as if fully intended making the leap until the very last moment when it swerved to one side unceremoniously dumping its passenger into the sand.

“Oh FUCKING BLOODY HELL!” came a voice from the fence side.

“Are you alright, Sal?”

The rider jumped up, more embarrassed than hurt and her saviour quickly checked her over. Returning to the fence the man muttered at no one in particular,

“Bloody teenagers!”

Bodie protested.

“Hang on, she’s just taken a tumble for God’s sake!”

“I meant the horse, not the bloody girl! Who’s got a crash cap?”

Someone handed the man a riding hat and he forced it down over the bouncing curls surrounding his head. He leapt up onto the skittish horse in one fluid movement. He tested the stirrups and finding them too short for his long legs simply crossed them over the front of his saddle. Sensing a different pilot, the horse became even more agitated rolling its eyes and snorting down its nose in a way that reminded Bodie of an angry elephant.

The man aimed the little horse for the same jump again. For a second time she dodged it but anticipating her move he sat the evasion effortlessly. Drawing up to the fence again he set out instructions to his onlookers.

“Right! The next time, the little cow is going over it. As soon as she does, raise the bar to the top notch. Give her something to think about!”

To Bodie's eyes, the horse was throwing a purple fit but her rider hardly seemed to notice. He circled her once and lined her up to the jump again. Sensing her evasion as soon as it was happening he dug his heels into her sides and thwacked his whip along the length of her neck. With a leap far exceeding the height of the jump, she cleared it with a flourish. Immediately a small crowd rushed into the arena and raised the jump to its highest point. Bodie became uneasy. What had been a three foot six jump at most had suddenly grown to at least five feet. The rider circled his fractious mount once again.

“Come on then you little bitch!” he snarled before facing her with the mammoth fence.

Bodie was sure that he saw alarm in the horse’s eye but she attempted and cleared it with gusto. Giving her no time to recover, her rider faced her with it again and this time she attempted it fearlessly and flawlessly. Bodie was spellbound for a split second marvelling at the sheer beauty horse and rider had presented.

The rider jumped from his mount and ignored her completely. Confused, the little mare seemed unsure as to what to do with her reins dangling in the sand. The man looked back at her over his shoulder, his eyes downcast. She pricked her ears and came to him immediately. He petted her muzzle still not looking at her. Bodie marvelled that the fizzing Hellcat that she had been ten minutes before was now reduced to kitten hood.

“Right take her back someone, I’m sick of the sight of her right now.” The rider said tiredly.

“That was quite impressive!” said Bodie surprising himself.

“Too big for her bloody boots that one. She can jump out of her skin and she knows it, that’s why she’s taking the piss with the schooling. She’s only four and that’s far too young to do what I just did with her but you don’t argue with a woman when her hormones are up.”

The man removed the riding hat from his slightly damp curls and it was all Bodie could manage to not to do a double take. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but sweep his eyes down quickly over the man in front of him and he felt a thousand butterflies launch themselves in his stomach as he did so.

As if aware of the silent appreciation, the man suddenly flashed Bodie a blinding smile and held out his hand.

“Sorry about all that. Ray Doyle, what can I do for you?”

“Ray Doyle as in RD Arabians?”

“For my sins yeah. And you are?”

“Oh sorry, my name’s Bodie. Look I’m really sorry to turn up out of the blue like this. I tried to phone a couple of times, but I think I may have taken the number down wrong as I couldn’t get through. I’m here to enquire about the job.”

To Bodie’s dismay, Ray Doyle’s smile disappeared just as suddenly.

“Job? What job? I haven’t got any jobs going, sorry.”

“Oh damn, has someone beaten me to it? I hadn’t even considered that.”

“No, no one beat you to anything, I didn’t have a job advertised. Who gave the impression that I did?”

“An old crone at the job centre in Axminster.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, I’m not still on their files am I? Look, I’m really sorry, Mr um…”

“Bodie.”

“Mr Bodie, but that advert is well over a year old. Even when it was current they didn’t manage to find me anyone halfway decent. I thought I was off their books for good but even so they still should have told you that the ad was aimed at students.”

“They did.”

“Forgive me, Mr Bodie, but you don’t look like an average student to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Why on earth did you answer the ad then?”

“I wanted a job.”

“Believe me, Mr Bodie there are far better paid jobs out there than anything I could offer you. God knows I could hardly afford to pay a bleedin’ student at the moment, however much I might need the help.”

Bodie thought that he would happily work unpaid for the rest of his life if it earned him another one of Ray Doyle’s smiles.

“So you do need help then?”

“Always. But needing it and being able to pay for it are two very different things. Look I’m sorry, but I can’t help you, Mr Bodie. I’m afraid you’ve had a wasted journey. Did you come far?”

“Well I haven’t got a permanent address down here at the moment but I’ve recently been based in Seaton, that’s where I’ve come from today.”

“Oh Christ, I’m sorry. Look I was planning to eat. Are you hungry? The least I can do is offer you some refreshment before I turf you out. I’ve got some soup on the go in the kitchen if you’re interested?”

Never one to turn down a free meal and clutching at the chance to spend a few more minutes in this fascinating man’s company, Bodie accepted the offer willingly.

They walked through the horse yard, Bodie absorbing the slightly acidic smells from the stables. Here and there an interested head popped over a half door and Bodie stopped to make acquaintance with one. He stroked the wide eyed beauty who nuzzled him for more when he stopped.

“Most of ‘em are out at this time of year thank God. She’s about ready to drop though so I’m not taking any chances with her now. She’s okay though, doesn’t mind being kept inside. Some of ‘em climb the walls when they’re cooped up for too long.”

Bodie looked over the stable door and sure enough the horse’s vastly swollen belly showed the promise of a brand new equine life.

“So what do you know about horses, Mr Bodie?”

“Well I know that one end can bite and the other end can kick.”

“Can you actually ride at all?"

“I can do and have done though rarely through choice.”

“You’re not on the run are you?”

“Good God no! Why do you ask that?”

“Well you come here to the middle of nowhere, having no fixed abode yourself, asking for a job that doesn’t exist, working with animals you know nothing about. It’s enough to make me more than a little wary.”

“Well I can assure you that I’m legit. As I had to provide an armload of paperwork to The Axminster Job Centre, I suppose they can as well.”

“So what are you then, ex-military?”

“Do you have extra sensory perception or am I that transparent?”

“You just look the type.”

“I’ll reserve judgement as to whether that’s a compliment or not! I’ve just finished after serving ten years in the Army.”

“You chose to come out?”

“Medically retired.”

“Oh! There’s something wrong with you then?”

“I was caught up in an accidental gas explosion.”

“Bloody hell! You haven’t got a wooden leg or something have you? You don’t have any noticeable sort of limp.”

“You’re not afraid of asking questions are you?” Bodie said with the hint of a smile.

“I thought that was the idea behind job interviews?”

“I thought you said there wasn’t a job? I’m just here for soup! If you must know, I damaged my lungs, swallowed some gas.”

“In that case, Mr Bodie, I definitely couldn’t hire you no matter how much I might want to. This place is so full of straw, hay and other dusty shit that you’d be wheezing like an idiot in five minutes.”

“It’s not that sort of damage. I’m still considered fit enough to work in most capacities and dust and other pollutants don’t affect me. Unfortunately, however, I’m no longer up to the standard required to pass the physicals needed to jump out of aeroplanes on a regular basis.”

“You were a para?”

“Among other things.”

“I s'pose at least you wouldn’t be scared of going up into the hayloft.”

This was almost the undoing of Bodie. Doyle was toying with him and they both knew it.

Doyle gave a quiet chuckle at Bodie’s discomfiture and led the way up the path to a pretty cottage that was nestled in secrecy behind the hay barn.

“Is this where you live, Mr Doyle? This is nice!”

“Look, mate do me a favour will you? Anyone that gets invited to eat my soup calls me ‘Ray’. The people that insist on ‘Mr Doyle’ are generally not invited in the first place.”

“In that case, please call me Bodie.”

“Don’t you have any other names?”

“Yes, but only my sister ever gets away with calling me by them. It was her and her family that I was visiting in Seaton.”

“Do you have any other family?”

“None that I’ve seen in the last twenty two years or care to think about. How about you?”

“No I was an only child. My father died soon after I was born and I lost Mum five years ago this week.”

“Oh, Ray I’m sorry.”

“Why? Nothing you could have done about it. And the sale from her little house in Derby was enough of a windfall for me to put a deposit down on this place. Not that I wouldn’t give all it away in exchange for another five minutes in her company, but hey, if wishes were horses and all that … It’s been a lonely life sometimes, but I’m used to me own company.”

“No significant other?”

“Well I did almost get married two years ago, but that’s another story.”

Bodie’s heart sank.

Seeing his fallen face, Doyle winked at him.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. Turned out that she just wasn’t my type. Let’s eat!”

Doyle led the way into a sunny country kitchen that was instantly more desirable than Vicky’s ever could be.

“Christ, Ray, it’s bloody lovely! I’m not much of a one for interior decor but I know what I like and I love this. You lucky bugger!”

“Stupid more like. The whole place was a dump when I bought it. That’s the reason I got it so cheap. I spent the first six months and far too much money doing the house up when I should have been concentrating on the business and saving every last penny for any problems that might arise. God knows there have been plenty of those.”

Bodie was temporarily distracted from the conversation by the rumbling in his stomach. The smell emanating from the Aga was overwhelmingly good and he looked over to see the biggest pot of bubbling soup that he had ever seen.

“I’m qualified to say that you could probably feed most of the active British Army on that lot!”

Doyle giggled. It was a nice sound to Bodie's ears.

“It’s only vegetable I’m afraid, though all home grown. I freeze stacks of the stuff down and sometimes I share it out amongst that lot out there that you saw today if we’ve all had a long day of it.”

“Do they all work for you? I thought you implied that you were short of help?”

“Yes they all work for me in a way, though none are paid in actual cash. Most of them work in return for lessons. A few work in return for keeping their horses here which is a double edged sword as their animals take up the space that I could fill with a horse of my own. A few are just volunteers who love horses and will willingly give their time just to be here. It all makes hopeless business sense. You can’t expect people to be at your beck and call when you’re not paying them properly.”

“So what was the business plan? Did you actually have one in the first place?”

“Oh God no, not at all! I got laid off from my job, got a bit morose about it, got very, very drunk one night and decided I was going to firstly buy myself a place in the countryside and then buy me an Arab horse to put in it. I had no idea how I was going to finance such a thing or what I was going to live on, but the dream refused to die. Before I knew it, I’d spent the best part of my inheritance and my pay off from work on this place. In the cold light of day, I suddenly realised that though the dream had almost come true, it would soon become a nightmare unless I chose to get my shit together. I hastily made a plan to present to the bank, and fortunately they fell for it and lent me a huge amount of money.”

“So what was the plan?”

“You really want to know? I still get the distinct impression that horses aren’t your thing.”

‘No but you could be though!’ Bodie thought to himself.

Doyle took Bodie’s pause as invitation to go on and continued with his story.

“Well, essentially, this place is a stud farm. Good horses are a saleable commodity and the intention is to sell good horses to pay for the running of the place so that I can concentrate on what I’m good at.”

“Which is what?”

“Being a trainer.”

“Of horses or people?”

“Essentially both. Fifteen years ago I was lucky enough to go to America. It was a work thing. Transatlantic departments were comparing methods. On the whole, the project was a complete disaster and waste of money. Nothing useful came out of it and both departments were left with egg on their faces. I hated America and hated Americans but I did come away with something.”

“Which was what?” urged Bodie, enthralled.

“Well during my down time, I went to see a display by a horse whisperer. I’d always loved horses, though Christ knows why. I remember as a kid begging my mother to buy me riding lessons and as it turned out I had quite a good seat. I revered horses in the way that I would later covert cars and women and all sorts of other things beyond my means. Seeing the horse whisperer made something slip into place for me, so I studied everything I could on the subject. I knew that it was something I needed to try and so I did. I hired a hack for an afternoon and spent half my time riding it and the other trying to whisper to it. When the whole darn thing actually worked, I was gobsmacked!”

“I’m sorry, Ray and embarrassed to show my ignorance but I have no knowledge whatsoever of ‘horse whispering!’”

“You’ve already seen it, assuming that you were watching earlier?”

“I did?”

“Yes with Chablis. When I fucked her off and left her to her own devices she didn’t quite know what to do with herself until I invited her back into my personal space again. We actually have quite a close working relationship despite today’s woeful display, but I need her to be able to do it for other people. I can’t sell her if she’ll only work for me.”

“You plan on selling her then?”

“Hell yes!” Arabs often can’t compete among some of the bigger European jumping horses, but the sky’s the limit where she’s concerned. She’s still too young to test fully, but she really will be something special when she comes of age.”

“Why Arabian horses?”

“Two reasons, Bodie; The first is purely selfish and stupid. Pillock that I am, I like good lookin’ things. I like this kitchen, I like the new Capri three litre S and I like Arabian horses. That’s no earthly reason to build a business on however. As it happens though, Arabs, pretty as they are, are remarkably versatile. Did you know that people race them for example? As you saw for yourself they can jump when they feel like it. They’re also showing promise for people who want to do long distance riding.”

Filled to the gunnels with Doyle’s excellent soup, Bodie was becoming rather mellow in the man’s company.

“When do you knock off for the day, Ray?”

“With most of the horses out, about now, why?”

“Well you’ve already exposed to me your interest in alcohol consumption. I booked a room in the pub down the road. I was wondering if I could buy you a pint and try to convince you how much you need to employ me?”

“I pint sounds good, but that still doesn’t mean that I can afford to take you on.”

“Details, details, Raymond.” said Bodie suddenly feeling in control. “We can sort out the small print another day.”

The short walk to the pub was somewhat sublime. Once there the landlord treated Doyle like a favoured son and Bodie like a long lost friend even though he’d only met him the once.

With a frothing pint in front of him, Bodie was all business.

“Ray Doyle, I’ll be perfectly honest with you. I’m not short of money and have no immediate need to earn a wage. I do, however need work. I haven’t been without it in twenty years and losing it suddenly is making me stir crazy. The reason I grabbed hold of your advert was the promise of accommodation which at the moment I’m sadly lacking.”

“Oh shit, is that what the advert said? Sorry to be the bearer of so much bad news today, Bodie but that was all horseshit. There IS accommodation in the form of a portakabin which young Robbie and his bit of stuff frequent when he gets too sick of his mother’s influence. Would hardly advertise that as living quarters though. When I had big ideas and advertised in the job centre, the ‘living quarters’ were part of my own house. I realise now that I would have been a fool to have been so trusting. It’s become my home and haven and I couldn’t share it.”

“You don’t trust easily do you? Were you a copper or something?”

“Guilty as charged. Now who’s got the ESP?”

“Really? That was just a guess! Why did you leave the force?”

“I was made redundant.”

“You’re joking? I didn’t know coppers were made redundant, I thought they were desperate for ‘em?”

“Well rethink ‘redundancy’ more as hush money. I exposed some corrupt officers that I couldn’t work with any more. I saved the Met a heap of money, but nobody likes a whistle blower. They got shot of me as soon as they could. The pay-out bought my first two horses.”

Bodie looked at his new associate. Through all the things that he had ever fought for, he knew that he would fight harder to keep this man in his life than anything he had ever fought for before.

“So where is home then, Bodie? Were you actually planning on settling in Devon before you saw the ad?”

“Not consciously, no. I’ve spent the best part of the last ten years overseas. I still rent a tiny furnished flat in Wimbledon which I took on in case I was ever sent back to England, but it’s little more than an overpriced storage cupboard to be honest. My clothes are there and my books and records, but the nomadic life I’ve led has taught me to travel light. It’s a bit depressing to think that all your worldly possessions would fit into the back of a small car. I’ll be giving the up flat up as soon as I’ve found work. I hate London and have no desire to work or live there. I only went to the job centre down here to test the waters really, but Devon seems as nice a place as any. How about you, what made you want to settle here?”

“Price as much as anything. I did view a couple of other places around the Derby area, but as soon as I saw the details for Valley Farm, I just knew I’d end up buying it.”

“And you’ve done it all by yourself? That must have been a heck of a lot of work!”

“Not quite. The ex-fiancé had a bit of a hand in it, but I’m in too pleasant a mood to think about her at the moment. I have had people working for me, all who have now qualified in whatever they were studying and gone on to get proper jobs. The only one still on my pay role at the moment is Murphy and he leaves at the end of the year.”

“Did I see him today?”

“No he had the day off to take his intended back to university. She’s a medical student. When she qualifies later this year, she’ll be looking for a job and then they’ll be looking for a house together. Good bloke Murph, I’ll sorely miss him, that’s for sure.”

“So you’ll be in even more need of help?”

Doyle narrowed his eyes at the man opposite him.

“Can you cope with early mornings, Bodie?”

“Yes.”

“Can you drive a lorry?”

“Yes.”

“Are you happy to work in all weathers on any day of the year?”

“Yes.”

“Are you willing and able to find accommodation for yourself until such time as I can provide you with some?”

“Yes.”

“IF, pending a trial period of course, I agreed to take you on, would you be happy to work for twenty pounds a week?”

“Can you afford that, Ray?”

“Not really, but as you say I do need the help, and somehow I think I rather like the idea of having you about the place.”

“Are you offering me a job?” said Bodie tentatively holding out his hand to be shaken.

Doyle broke out the beautiful smile once again.

“Yeah, I guess I am! You got me, I don’t know how, but you got me! Welcome to RD Arabians!” he laughed, clasping Bodie’s hand in return.

Bodie felt a thrilling charge pass through him at the contact and the handshake went on slightly longer than was strictly necessary.

“Right, if you’re really serious, then I’m willing to teach you all I possibly can. We’ll start off for a week, to see what you make of the place and, if you’re still with me by the end of the month, I’ll have a contract of employment written up for you.

What I say goes, unless by some miracle you actually come up with a better suggestion as how to do something. There’s always a reason for the way things are done, ask questions whenever you need to. Don’t be afraid to sound foolish. I would rather you asked a question which you thought was dumb than made a mistake later on through ignorance.

There are times that you’ll ache in places you never realised existed. There are times when you’ll want to punch me so hard that you feel you might explode – please remember that many have tried. There’s the potential for heartache and tears at every turn, but essentially, it’s a good life.

Now, marvellous as Charlie’s beer is, if you want to work for me, I require you to be at the yard early tomorrow. Wear comfortable clothes that you don’t mind getting covered in shit. Don’t order breakfast, you’ll be riding in the morning, and Charlie won’t thank you for getting him up in the middle of the night. I’ll fry some bacon up when you become too weak to move any further. Get yourself a good night’s sleep, Bodie, your education begins at six.”

~~~oOo~~~

The following morning, Bodie woke at five am as he had done for years.

He washed, dressed and accompanied by the morning birds, made the short journey to the farm.

Doyle was in the larger part of the horse yard emptying a wheelbarrow.

Once again, Bodie filled his eyes with the man. Though dressed casually, Doyle somehow managed to make a windcheater, black breeches and long rubber riding boots look the height of sartorial elegance. The working clothes clung in all the right places and Bodie wondered if Doyle was conscious of the sexual aura that he gave off or whether he positively revelled in it.

“Ah, Bodie you’re here. Didn’t wake up and think that it all been a nightmare then?”

Bodie smiled a greeting and walked up to his new employer. Doyle was suddenly all business.

“Right to work! First things first, health and safety. The second portakabin out the front, the one without curtains, the other is Robbie’s shagging wagon, is the main office. There’s a phone line in there and all the emergency numbers that you might ever need, including vets and doctors. There are also first aid kits both human and equine. There’s a list of rules and regulations on the wall. Most of them are sheer common sense, but read them, learn them and make them become second nature. There are six sets of fire extinguishers around the entire yard and a map in the office of where they can all be found. Locate them all and familiarise yourself with all of them before the end of the day please. Have you had any recent fire safety training?”

“Yes, it was something that I had to keep constantly updated.”

“Good. We have several soft drills a year and one major one in association with the local brigade in the autumn when the horses are in. How useful it might be in the unpredictability of a real situation is debateable, but it’s essential when you have young people around that they have some sort of grounding and practice in keeping themselves safe. As I’m sure you’re aware, Bodie, panic can cost lives.

The small area in front of the cabins where the two red fire buckets are is the only smoking area. If you discover ANYONE smoking in any other area of the yard, make sure they are reported to me. I don’t care if they’re hired help, owners or visiting dignitaries, this rule is non-negotiable.

When you open a gate make sure without fail that it’s shut behind you. If you come across any narrow white tape strung between posts, ALWAYS assume that it’s electrified and don’t touch it.

Anyone riding or dealing with mares being serviced is expected to wear a helmet at all times. If you drop a riding hat from any height, report it and then have it disposed of.

All incidents and serious near misses are to be recorded in the accident book. Anyone on the property is covered by my insurance, which could easily be invalidated if the rules aren’t adhered to. That’s the main stuff in a nutshell. Everything clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. Let me show you the tack room.”

Doyle showed his apprentice around the fragrant tack room, before finding Bodie a riding hat to wear and selecting a shining bridle from the myriad on display.

“Now admittedly, there are a hundred jobs to be done around a horse yard, but inevitably, you will come into close contact with the animals themselves sooner or later. It’s important for me to see how you interact with them. Nervous people can be a danger, so it’s vital I know of any problems quickly. There are thirty odd horses here, the majority of which are owned by the stud. They will all have to be caught, handled and exercised on a regular basis, so you’ll need to become familiar and confident with all of them. We’ll take a stroll later so that you can see some more of the mares, but in the meantime, I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet.”

Doyle led the way into a covered area which was set back from the rest of the yard and opened a wooden door within the wall. They walked up a small passageway which opened up into a large barn containing a hidden loosebox whose main access was gained from the rear. There was a viewing area at what effectively was the back of the stable and from his vantage point, Bodie simply stood and stared.

“Meet Cirrus, Bodie, the star of the show. This is the future Daddy of them all.”

Bodie was struck dumb at the blowing, quivering creature in front of him. Even with his limited knowledge he could tell that horse was something very, very special. Suddenly the elegant head lunged towards him and Bodie jumped back startled.

Doyle giggled. "Don’t worry, mate he’s just being a stallion. He hasn’t bitten anyone since he’s been here, though he likes to give the impression he’s the boss. He’s actually been very well brought up and is nicely mannered but he’s already sussed out that by me being in his stable this early he’s going to be getting his breakfast rather late today."

“He … he’s incredible, Ray!”

Bodie was still more than a little unnerved by the excitable animal.

“Thank you. He is rather special, but there’s one peculiarity about him that makes him just that extra bit more remarkable.”

“Which is what?”

“Well, let’s see if you can tell me? It’s more obvious than you might think.”

“Is it because he’s black?”

“Excellent, Bodie! See you’re getting the hang of it already. Black Arabians are by no means unheard of but they are rather unusual, especially in this country. If I could breed a few more like him, I’d be more than happy.”

The beautiful horse rushed at Bodie again, sniffing loudly at him before snorting harshly as if to expel his mere human scent. Once again, Bodie stepped back involuntarily.

“I can’t quite tell if you’re in awe or anxiety there, mate!” said Doyle, a smile lighting up his face. "Don’t worry, it’s a common enough reaction in people who are meeting a stallion for the first time.”

“He’s as beautiful as he is totally terrifying, Ray.”

“Well you’d better get over that thought pretty sharpish, you’ll be riding him in a minute.”

“What!” You have GOT be joking, Ray. There’s no way I could ride something like that!”

“Course there is. Don’t worry yourself, you’ll be perfectly safe, I won’t let any harm come to you. If you master him, then you should be able to ride anything in the stable. Don’t let him intimidate you simply because he’s a bit on the flashy side. They’re a hot blooded breed who think rather a lot of themselves, it’s quite normal behaviour and you’ll soon learn to ignore all the posturing.”

The two men circled the outside of the loosebox and prepared to enter the horse’s domain when they reached the wooden door at the front.

“Now he’s not a known kicker but as with any of them, make sure they’re aware you’re there before you enter a stable. It’s a perfectly natural reaction for a horse to kick out at you if it’s suddenly startled.”

He gently approached the alert animal and greeted it with a quiet word and a nose rub. Cirrus visibly calmed and Doyle slipped the reins over his head. Explaining his every move to Bodie, he bridled the horse and then led him out into the larger barn area. As they stepped out into the bright sunshine, Bodie found his bearings, realising that they were once again opposite Doyle’s cottage. They had effectively been in a sectioned off area of the enormous hay barn, and it was to a third section of it that Doyle and the horse were headed. Doyle beckoned to Bodie to open the large double doors to the last part of the barn which revealed a spacious indoor schooling area with squashy sand underfoot.

“Um, aren’t we using a saddle?” Bodie asked, trying to hide the slight wobble in his voice.

“Not today, no.” Doyle replied amused.

“To be honest, I rarely do, for two reasons. Firstly, tack is expensive and valuable and whenever it’s used by anyone, I expect it to be replaced in the same condition it was removed in. Therefore, we have already saved ourselves a cleaning job! More importantly though, by seeing a student ride bareback, I get a much clearer picture of how much natural balance they have. A saddle can make riding artificially easier and many students hate me for making them ride without when they start off, but are pleasantly surprised when they realise how much their seats suddenly improve. You also get much more contact with the horse. He can feel what you are asking for much more clearly. Remember, Bodie, you ride with your whole body, not just your hands and feet. Right, let’s get you up there.”

Doyle helped to leg Bodie into an undignified scramble onto the sidestepping stallion.

“Right we’ll have to work a bit on that, but make yourself comfortable and take up the reins. He may be a stallion, but he actually really likes to work for you and is a surprisingly safe and comfortable ride once you get used to him.”

Bodie was looking down in horror at the mass of leather in front of him.

“Don’t look quite so tortured, Bodie! I take it you’ve never used double reins before?”

“Um, no never,” Bodie managed to squeak.

“They’re easy. Once you get used to them, single reins won’t seem nearly enough of a handful for you anymore. He’s a bit stronger than some horses and his mouth isn’t that soft so this pelham bridle gives me slightly more control and he goes beautifully in it.”

He led the horse into a corner so that it had nowhere else to go.

“To be honest, it will be easier for me to show you rather than try to describe to you how to hold the reins. Put your arm out for me, and take me weight a little when I spring up.”

Bodie held out his arm which Doyle lightly gripped before effortlessly hopping up behind him onto the horse's back and nestling in behind him. The horse swished his tail once or twice but otherwise gave no further protest to the additional weight. Doyle put his arms around Bodie as if embracing him. Bodie couldn’t hide the shiver that went down his spine.

“Relax, Bodie, you’re as stiff as a board. You’re not going to get hurt, it’s all going to be fine. Trust me.”

Lulled by Doyle’s reassuring voice and the delightfully intimate contact, Bodie forced the tension from himself. If he was honest, it was not just the fear of riding the horse that had him strung as tightly as a bow. Gently, Doyle laid his hands over Bodie’s and helped him rearrange the supple reins in his fingers until he was holding them properly. He then suggested a tension of his hold until Bodie could feel his hands connection to the horse’s mouth. Doyle had been perfectly right. Holding the long reins the correct way was actually far easier than it looked and he quickly got the feel of them. Happy when Bodie was, Doyle lightly sprang down from Cirrus and Bodie missed the contact immediately.

“Now, when you want him to keep still, hold your reins at just that tension or put a little more pressure on if he tries to resist you. Try to feel your backside sinking into his back and close your legs gently around his sides. You’re effectively holding him still with your whole body.

Now. Mentally try and lighten yourself all over whilst keeping the pressure up on his mouth and then gently touch his sides with your heels. If he tries to go forwards, increase the pressure with your hands slightly. If he ignores you then remind him a bit more with your feet.”

Bodie put all of Doyle’s instructions together and to his utter astonishment, the horse started to walk backwards until it had backed out of the corner. The utter delight he had felt at having done something so effortlessly made him smile with glee.

“Hey, I found reverse!”

“Well done, Bodie. Only four more gears to get sorted out, and I think you’ve cracked it!”

For the next twenty minutes, Doyle instructed Bodie on how to use his body to control the horse’s speed and direction. To Bodie's amazement, his initial nervousness had completely disappeared and he found that he was rather enjoying himself. He could easily see why Doyle would be a sought after instructor. His patient and encouraging manner were a revelation and Bodie felt extremely comfortable with him.

There were a series of letters spread around the ring and as soon as Doyle was satisfied that Bodie could stop, start and direct his mount to all the letters with ease, he decided to up the ante.

“Right, Bodie you’re going to learn all about second gear. I apologise now for the fact that your testicles will feel like watermelons tomorrow, so I’ll keep this short. Don’t try to rise to the trot, try to absorb the horse’s movement into your upper body. Imagine a line running from your head and shoulders, through your hips and down into your heels. It will feel a bit bouncy at first, so it’s essential that you don’t tense up which will ruin your balance.”

Again Bodie did as instructed and the stallion was urged into a brisk trot. Immediately his rider felt insecure and put a little pressure on his reins to slow the animal a little. Cirrus reined in his enthusiasm and slowed to a graceful gait which Bodie found much easier to sit. The horse brought his nose in under him and settled into a very elegant circuit which Bodie sat with ease. Doyle gave him a quick tour of the letters, shouting encouragement all the way. Eventually he brought his charge back in the centre to instruct him further.

“Bodie that was fantastic, you rode him bloody perfectly. You have excellent balance and I couldn’t be more pleased. Terrific work, Carry on like that and you’ll make a fine rider!”

Bodie was thrilled with Doyle’s eager praise and glowed with pride at himself.

“Right, now listen carefully. We’re going to take you into that gentle trot again and, when you get up to a corner, I want you to slide your outside leg back a little and give him a little nudge and then see what happens. The new stride will feel different yet again but you already know how to control his speed and you’ll find this a lot more comfortable on yourself than trotting. Try not to lean forwards, remember that imaginary line.”

Bodie did as asked and when he got to a corner he was happy with, he slid his leg back and touched the horse’s side. With a slight toss of his head, the animal broke into a canter and Bodie was jubilant. It was a lovely feeling, the strong animal gently rocking beneath him and he felt on top of the world. Doyle sent him round the ring in both directions before asking him to slow. All too soon, Doyle called for him to stop and to quietly walk the horse to cool him off. He eventually dismounted with far more panache than he had clambered aboard, all of his muscles still slightly aquiver.

“Well, Bodie, you can happily say that you have just ridden a six year old Arab stallion and you rode him very very well. We’ll sort him out and then I’ll get some breakfast on the go for us.”

Doyle tied the horse up outside its box and mixed it a light feed. As it was happily munching, he showed Bodie how to rub it down after a training session.

“Never feed a horse just before it’s ridden. He’ll probably go a bit loopy when he gets turned out in a minute as well, so this is just a quick snack to make him think he’s had something.”

Bodie was finding the grooming of the animals silken ebony coat therapeutic. Doyle showed him how to safely lift and check its feet and when finally happy that his horse was comfortable, led him and Bodie back out of the barn.

A small track going around the side of the cottage led them to a paddock already occupied by two steel grey horses.

“These are the two geldings, Nimbus and Paddy. They’re not part of the active breeding program obviously but they are useful to have around. I use both as training mounts for clients and they are good companion horses, especially for this chap here. I don’t keep him anywhere within sight or smell of the mares, but all horses are social animals and too many stallions are kept cooped up with no company leading miserable lives. He goes out with these two every day and seems happy enough about it.”

Doyle released the rope from the horse and retreated back to the gate.

The animal shook himself briskly and whinnied a greeting to his mates. He then looked around as if considering his next move before taking off like a rocket. He plunged and bucked before rearing up onto his hind legs. He came to an immediate halt, puffing and blowing like a steam train. He then looked about him again before repeating the whole process with even more vigour. His grey companions looked on with mild interest before returning to their grass. Bodie watched spellbound, amazed that he had managed to control the powerful animal so recently with little more than his own body and will. Finally the stallion settled to his own happy grazing and satisfied, Doyle led away from the gate.

“Didn’t realise you had him out already, Ray. I was just about to get him done,” called a man just crossing their path.

“Ah, Murph! Hope you got the good lady back safely yesterday, I’ve got someone here for you to meet.”

Bodie was introduced to the established stable hand who he liked immediately.

“I dunno, Ray, I was only away for a day and here you were busy drafting in my replacement!”

“Oh Christ, I never realised I was stepping on anybody’s toes!” gasped Bodie horrified.

“He’s joking, Bodie.” said Doyle dryly.

Bodie turned back to the twinkly eyed Murphy who was grinning mischievously from beneath his floppy fringe.

“Seeing as you’ve got time on your hands for such hilarity, p’raps you ought to put that barrow to good use?” suggested Doyle. “I take it you want bacon?”

“You know me, Ray, there’s little I wouldn’t do for bacon,” replied Murphy cheerfully.

“Good. Take Bodie with you, give him a crash course in shit shovelling, leave me to my culinary expertise then meet me round the back.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” retorted Murphy with easy camaraderie.

For the next half hour, Murphy showed Bodie how to thoroughly clean and prepare the stallion's loosebox and, when they were finished, they made back for the paddock trail. Before they got back to the horses, Murphy veered left and they found themselves at the rear of Doyle’s cottage. A pretty patio area was bathing in sunshine and Doyle was in the process of placing three enormous mugs of tea down on the wooden table.

“Won’t be a tick,” he winked before disappearing back indoors.

“Ah this is the life!” exclaimed Murphy before stretching, slumping down into a chair and claiming his tea.

Doyle re-emerged with a tray laden with Tate and Lyle sugar lumps and six divinely smelling bacon sandwiches.

Bodie’s stomach rumbled and he claimed his prize with all the finesse of a hungry savage.

“Bodie rode Cirrus this morning,” Doyle announced through his munching.

“And survived to tell the tale?” smiled Murphy.

“Well his arse might tell a different story tomorrow, but he did alright,” said Doyle.

“Bet the bugger didn’t let you have a saddle, did he, Bodie? Don’t believe all that bollocks about balance, he’s just a cold hearted sadist. He’ll be laughing behind his hands at you tomorrow when you’re walking about like a cripple.”

Bodie laughed at the teasing banter and they all enjoyed their hearty breakfast in the hot sunshine.

As most of the horses were currently out at grass, there weren’t many stables that needed mucking out. Bodie cleaned the one that housed the pregnant mare under Doyle’s watchful eye who pronounced him up to the task. Doyle had a lesson to give at one o’clock and Bodie was left to clean the last two occupied stalls by himself. He quickly learned to be efficient but thorough and an hour later when Doyle emerged from the indoor school, all of Bodie’s tasks had been completed.

“Right I’ll give you a tour of the whole place and then we’ve nothing much more to do ‘till evening stables. That’s a joy at this time of the year. We just feed the ones that are in, put Cirrus back in his padded cell and we’re done. I can walk you back to the pub and you can buy me a pint.”

Bodie was not disagreeable with the idea and together they made their way to the open fields beyond the yard. They occasionally stopped to discuss and pet various horses and finally ended up at the bottom of a sloping meadow.

“This is one of my favourite places,” confided Doyle.

Bodie could see why. Hidden by a woodland canopy was a slowly moving stream. It was a beautiful setting and Bodie was quickly seduced by the romance of the place.

They sat for a while and rested. Neither spoke much; there didn’t seem to be the need for words. Bodie looked over to see Doyle studying him and he felt a little jolt go through him. He offered a shy smile in return, and Doyle’s eyes widened then flickered away. They sat for a while longer absorbing the sounds of the trickling water and the muted woodland birdsong.

All too soon, Doyle broke the spell announcing that it was high time they returned. He held out a hand to help Bodie up and once again a spark of interest flared as their fingers touched.

Doyle caught and fed his stallion and showed Bodie how to bed the animal down for the night. As they left the barn, they ran into Murphy.

“I’m just off out for a while, mate, what time are you going?”

“Well it was going to be about seven, but Robbie’s just mentioned a hand or two of poker that may be going down so it could be later. Leave the rest of the feeds to me if you like, Ray.”

“Cheers! Ok, well give me a ring at The Cricketers if you need to get going, Murph, and I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, Ray, no problem.”

As they walked from the farm, Bodie questioned Doyle about Murphy.

“He’s a nice guy, where did you find him?”

“Murphy? He came with the property. He’d worked for the old girl that owned it for years. She inherited it from her father who was a colonel or a brigadier or something. It was originally a hunting yard. Some of the larger stables, like the stallion box must have been used to house the hounds as they still stank of dogs even when I took over. Anyway, the lady still had one or two old horses left that Murph tended to and I think he also pottered about doing her garden and stuff. When she died and I bought the place, he turned up on the doorstep one day and asked if I needed any help.”

“He’ll surely miss it when he leaves?”

“Um, yes and no. His mum passed on last year so when he goes home, it’s to a lonely council bungalow. That’s why he spends so much time at the farm nowadays though I know he’d rather be with the girlfriend. I think she’s got the idea of starting a family as soon as possible, but being one of these modern girls, she’s intending to return to work once junior comes along. As she’ll be chief breadwinner with her doctor's wage, that’ll leave Murph literally holdin’ the baby. Believe you me, he’s actually relishing the prospect. It’s all a big adventure for him. I’d always happily take him back, but I think once fatherhood gets a grip on him, he’ll be lost to me forever.”

They took seats at the bar in ‘The Cricketers’ and ordered a pint apiece.

“Here’s to your first day!” hailed Doyle holding his drink aloft.

Grinning in return, Bodie clinked glasses with him.

“So what about you, Bodie?” asked Doyle swerving the talk away from work. “Nobody special in your life then?”

“Well I’ve had my moments, but the army wasn’t always ideal if your intention was to form a permanent relationship. Plus, I just never seemed to meet the right person.”

“You aren’t in the army anymore.”

“No, indeed I’m not.”

“Is that what you’re looking for then, something permanent?”

Bodie couldn’t meet his questioner’s eye. He knew full well that he was being chatted up, even if it was under the guise of a perfectly normal conversation between two blokes sat in a public bar. He swallowed and thought for a second before answering.

“Yes. I’m getting too old to be just putting it about. Need some real true love in my life. About time for my happy ever after I think.”

There. It was out there and Doyle could make of it what he would. Bodie wasn’t interested in a quick roll in the hay. He’d found a job he thought he might like and casual sex would only spoil things however attractive the boss might be.

Finally he found the courage to look at Doyle. The most amazing green eyes were studying him intently as if trying to see straight into his soul. Doyle’s head was tilted and he wore the slightest glimpse of a cheeky smile.

‘He looks just like the cat that got the cream even if he hasn’t actually got it yet!’ thought Bodie.

“So, how did you enjoy the riding?” asked Doyle abruptly changing the subject again.

“I surprised myself. It makes a difference having such a well trained horse.”

“You did well. Your induction won’t take nearly so long if you can ride like you rode Cirrus today.”

“I only did what you told me, it just seemed easy after that. How do the horses get their names?” asked Bodie slightly embarrassed by the praise.

“Most of ‘em have names before they come to us. The previous owners have got to call ‘em something for a couple of years after all and they often keep to themes within a stable even if they are a bit sickly.”

“Sickly?”

“Well yeah. The guy who sold me Chablis and her half sister Merlot obviously had a bit of a wine thing going on. I drew the line at the third sister ‘Chardonnay’! They’ve all got ridiculously long poncey show names of course but you’d spend ages calling ‘em all in if you used those, and sound like a dick’ead to boot.”

“So did Nimbus come with Cirrus then?”

“Yeah the breeder was selling him really cheap as he didn’t want him anymore. They were turned out together when I first saw the stallion so I just brought them both home. He’s a handy type even if geldings aren’t much use around the place.”

“So what about Paddy? That’s not a cloud name is it?”

“Oh Paddy and Nimbus aren’t related for all their similarity. Paddy in fact was even cheaper in a way. Bloke had him with me at livery and in the end couldn’t pay his bill so he signed him over to me. I might end up selling Paddy. One of the girls has been taking him eventing and he’s been doing really well. Quite a big market for a horse like that.”

Considering Bodie was discussing a subject of which he had little previous knowledge, he thought that he could listen to Doyle wax lyrical about his craft for hours. By nine, however, Doyle announced that it was time to go and reluctantly Bodie bade him goodnight.

Bodie rarely remembered his dreams, but that night, he dreamt that he was astride a prancing horse plunging through the waves of an ocean. Nestled behind, with arms embracing him was a slender man whose wavy hair blew as wild in the wind as the horse’s glossy mane.

~~~oOo~~~

The week flew passed in a blur for Bodie.

He had always been good at taking instruction and before he knew it he had a host of new skills and an in depth knowledge of the workings of the horse yard. The days were long and the work grubby, but he enjoyed every minute.

Over the next month, he met all the people who frequented the place, soon becoming a much liked and welcomed addition. He built a special if childish partnership with Murphy, under the ever watchful eye of Ray Doyle who always seemed to appear when their antics got too boisterous.

He was surprised at how little he saw of Doyle during the working week. The man seemed in constant demand and, missing his company, Bodie was sure to invite him for a quick drink whenever they found each other free.

Charlie, the landlord was thrilled with his new undemanding tenant and Bodie soon had a key to the back door of the pub and free access to the linen closet. As all Bodie seemed to require was a hot bath and a weekly change of sheets, Charlie was more than happy to give him a good deal on the room for as long as he needed it. Bodie spent much of his weekly wage on food and drink in The Cricketers so Charlie was doubly happy.

On the penultimate day of the month, Doyle actually invited Bodie for a drink of his own volition. As soon as they took their regular seats at the bar, he withdrew a manila envelope from within his jacket and passed it to Bodie. Intrigued, Bodie withdrew the contents to find a professionally drafted work contract.

“Thought you might fancy signin’ this?” asked Doyle quietly.

“Oh heck, I almost forgot!” replied Bodie delighted. “I passed the trial then?”

“Did you doubt that you would?”

“Well I know your exacting standards, Ray.”

“Nah, you’ll do.” replied Doyle with a wink.

“Um, hope the timings not off, but would it be possible to have next weekend off?”

“Oh shit, Bodie of course you can! Everyone gets a day off a week and you haven’t even had one yet have you? Bloody ‘ell I’m so sorry; I just got so used to seeing you about the place. We tend to take days off around what’s going on particularly in the show season, but if you wanted a fixed day per week that’s perfectly fine. Have you got plans then?”

“Well I thought it was about time I packed the flat up. Even if you hadn’t kept me on, there’s no way I intended staying in London again so it’s only money going down the drain. You can come with me if you fancy a change of scene?”

“Err… n…n…no thanks.” replied Doyle suddenly sounding nervous and unsure of himself. “I really don’t want to go to London.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I can’t really say I blame you!” replied Bodie, taken aback by Doyle’s sudden change in mood.

“I’ll only be clearing out my dusty flat after all, not really much of a first date is it?”

Bodie could have bitten his tongue off at his slip, but for once Doyle didn’t seem to notice and made nothing of it.

The next day Bodie bought the Exchange and Mart and started circling adverts. The following Saturday, he caught an early train to Guildford and within half an hour had found the used car showroom that he had seen advertised. After an hour of kicking tyres and bartering, he started up his new Cortina estate and headed it for London. He packed his possessions into the back of the car and proceeded to clean the flat. As he tended to be clean and tidy through nature and training there was little to do but dust but he still toiled late into the afternoon until the whole place gleamed. In the evening he took himself to a local bar and drank a few vastly overpriced beers. Finding the company uninspiring he took himself back to the flat and went to bed. Sleep came hard to him. The very atmosphere seemed thick with traffic noise and artificial light and he missed the sweet clean air of the countryside.

In the morning, he stripped his bed and took the sheets to the laundry. He paid the bill and collected a ticket to give to the landlord. Looking around the flat one last time and feeling no regret whatsoever he shut the door on the place.

The long car didn’t make for the easiest drive to South Kensington and Bodie was pleased that it was a Sunday. At last with his keys and various bits of paperwork handed to his old landlord, Bodie gave a sigh of relief and headed the Ford towards Seaton. He timed his arrival to well after lunchtime so that his sister and brother in law did not feel obliged to suddenly have to find food for him. They were thrilled at his impromptu visit however, and if anything, the children were even more vocal than they had been before now recognising him easily.

Vicky and David were most surprised at his choice of new career but both saw that it was obviously agreeing with him. All too aware of the further drive in front of him, Bodie only stayed an hour before pointing his wardrobe on wheels towards Frogmore.

At seven in the evening he swept into the driveway to the farm. Instantly he saw Doyle rushing over, a look of pure panic painted on his face.

He exited the car to deal with the gate and saw Doyle’s shoulders slump in relief.

“Oh, it’s you, Bodie!”

“You alright, Ray? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I just didn’t recognise the car that’s all.” replied Doyle recovering quickly. “Where did this come from?”

“Figured it was time to get some wheels. There’s all my worldly goods in there just like I told you.”

“Well I’ve got plenty of room upstairs if you need to store anything. I can find some space tomorrow if you like.”

Bodie smiled to himself. This was not exactly the promise of ‘living quarters’ that he would have liked but it was a step in the right direction.

The next morning, Doyle helped Bodie move his gear into a near empty spare room and Bodie got the opportunity to see the rest of Doyle’s inner sanctum. The whole cottage had been sympathetically renovated and Bodie appreciated Doyle’s understated sense of style.

In the afternoon, Bodie got his first real taste of the farm's profit making as a mare was being put to Cirrus. There was a feeling of happy but cautious tension in the air and Bodie kept a respectful distance from those who knew what they were doing,

“Hey, Bodie!” called Murphy. “Turn away if he makes you feel inadequate, old son. Don’t worry it’s happened to the best of us!”

“Speak for yourself, mate!” retorted Bodie who turned to look straight into Doyle’s eyes. Doyle raised his eyebrows theatrically before turning on his heels.

Doyle was still something of an enigma to Bodie. He still flirted and danced around Bodie like a moth round a flame but made no move towards anything more definite. Bodie thought he understood. ‘Someone’s burnt his wings before and he’s scared of having them singed again.’ He was more than happy to wait. He had to. Being completely in love with Ray Doyle, it was all he could do.

He did have doubtful moments when he wondered if he might be mistaken, that Doyle was just one of those naturally flirty people who would actually find his advances abhorrent. He didn’t give them much credence however. His instincts were rarely wrong.

~~~oOo~~~

It was mid morning on a Wednesday that Bodie first got to see fruits of Cirrus’s labours. A white faced Robbie came tearing out of the main yard.

“Bodie! Where’s Ray? It’s Autumn. Something's wrong!”

“He’s teaching in the school. Come on!”

They both bolted for the indoor school and burst into its darkened domain.

“Sorry, Miss.” Bodie aimed at Doyle’s client.

“Ray, you’re needed NOW.”

Doyle knew Bodie well enough to know that there was no way he would disrupt a lesson in such a fashion without cause and instantly handed the client and her mount over to Robbie.

Together they rushed over to the expectant mare's stable.

“Shit! Something's up.” exclaimed Doyle.

“Bodie, try to get Harvey Anson on the phone please. This looks urgent. Bring the cordless thingy over here if he can’t get here.”

Bodie flew to the office and contacted their vet’s office. He was informed that Anson was out but would call back as soon the message was put through to him. Within five minutes the phone rang with Anson’s reassuring voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello Bodie, sorry, I’m up to my neck in cows at the moment in Brixham. Pass me to Ray and we’ll see what’s up.”

Bodie returned to the stable to find Ray quaking with nerves but aware of what was wrong.

Bodie held the telephone to Doyle’s ear to speak to the vet.

“Hey, Harv, it’s Autumn. She’s a week overdue and I think the foal's got a leg turned back.”

“Okay, Ray. Right you have to act quickly. You need to know where the leg is so you’ll have to get in there yourself if that’s okay, old boy. If you wait for me, it could be too late for the mare if the foal suddenly ruptures the uterus.”

“Yes, Harv, that’s okay, what do I do?”

“Have someone get you hot water and lots of soap and scrub up well.”

Within minutes the supplies arrived and a small crowd including Doyle’s client were surrounding the stable. Bodie diligently held the phone as Doyle took further instructions from the vet.

“Okay, Ray, get Bodie at her head, she likes him and watch out that she can’t kick you.”

Bodie thrust the phone at Robbie and indicated to him to hold the horse’s tail tightly away from her body. He then made for the horse's head where he cajoled and gentled her.

“Okay, Ray, time to go in. If the knee is up by his head, then it should be turnable. If all you can feel is the shoulder sloping off into nothingness then you’ve got no chance. He should be born easily enough but may well have a broken or withered leg.”

Shakily, Doyle slipped his soapy arm into the nether regions of his horse.

“I can feel a kneecap, Harvey, it’s up by his chest.”

“Okay, Ray that makes it harder on you but not impossible. You need to try and find the hoof. It will be agony on her but don’t rush, you could do more harm than good by doing that.”

Doyle was a mass of sweat and worry but he traced the foal’s leg down to its foot and pulled experimentally. With surprising ease, the foot plopped forwards and Doyle was able to guide it like a slithering snake to become aligned next to its opposite.

“I did it, Harvey, the front feet are together.”

“Good work, Ray, give a little tug on those feet and see how ready he is to come out. There’s been a lot stress on the mare now; I wouldn’t want her going on much longer.”

Doyle slightly changed his position and gently tugged on the baby’s feet. Within mere seconds the mare tensed and with a rush of fluid her foal was hastily born. Doyle dropped to his knees and cleared its nose and mouth before she had the chance to turn and look at it.

“Okay, Bodie, let her go, mate.”

Bodie released the rope and edged around the new mother. Someone must have taken the phone and spoken to Harvey Anson as Bodie and Doyle were both on their knees staring at the new arrival.

Though tears of emotion, Doyle clasped Bodie into a hug.

“Oh Jesus, Bodie, It’s a colt. I bred a black colt!”

Never one to have had a paternal feeling before, this was a moment that Bodie would remember forever. He clasped Doyle close holding him like he never wanted to let go. Finally they came to their giddy senses and faced the amassed crowd who duly gave them a round of applause. Later on that week, Harvey Anson assured Doyle that he was owed nothing seeing as he hadn’t attended, so that was alright.

~~~oOo~~~

Bodie adored his new position. Nobody would ever get rich being a stable hand, but sometimes there were more important things in life. He now found that he loved the dished faced, short backed Arabs almost as much as Doyle did. His favourite was the dark chestnut Merlot. She seemed to click with him somehow and along with Tracy (a long term hanger on at the yard with the face of an angel and a mouth like a sewer), she taught him to jump fences with ability and panache. He regularly hacked horses out now. They all had to be well traffic proofed before Doyle would ever pass them on. Not that Frogmore provided much traffic to worry them. If they couldn’t pass the test of a diesel generator starting up beside them, Doyle would pronounce them useless and start their education all over again.

Bodie’s professional working life with Doyle was as perfect as it would ever get. Their personal life was still held at arm’s length by Doyle though Bodie remained forever hopeful.

It was weeks before Bodie saw Doyle’s darker side.

It only took an innocuous knock on the door. Bodie had put in a mammoth day and was also now clearing four foot six on Merlot. In the mood to celebrate he made his way to the cottage to offer Doyle a beer.

Doyle slowly opened the door. He peeked out of it in enquiry.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Um, just wanted to know if you fancied a pint, mate?”

“No I bloody don’t. Just piss off, Bodie.”

The door was firmly slammed in Bodie’s face. In no mood anymore for celebrations, he returned to the pub bewildered and confused.

The following morning, Bodie tentatively entered the yard to find Doyle much the same as ever before. He greeted Bodie as if unaware of their previous encounter.

“Hey, Bodie.”

“I’m off for a hack with Tracy that okay with you?”

“Yeah, course it is. Have a good ride.”

Bodie ignored him and started to prepare his horse.

Bodie would have preferred to go somewhere where they could gallop, but Tracy seemed happy to keep to the lanes which meant that she preferred to gossip. Bodie didn’t really want to talk but Tracy was rarely put off by what other people wanted.

“Word about the place is that you’ve got the glad eye for our Raymond, Bodie. You sleepin’ with him yet?” she drawled in her broad West Country accent.

“I BEG your pardon?”

“You ‘eard me. No reason to be shy, Bodie everyone thinks it’s rather sweet.”

“Everybody thinks WHAT'S 'rather sweet'?”

“You and Ray. You must know how he feels about you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, you dim-witted girl.”

“Liar.”

“Am not!”

“Are!”

“Not!”

“Are.”

“LOOK! Ray’s my boss that’s all. I’m sure he wouldn’t be too happy about you lot yacking about his personal life.”

“That’s bollocks, Bodie, you know what horse yards are like.”

“Well if I didn’t before I sure do now!”

“There’s no smoke without fire, Bodie; I don’t know why you’re being so coy about it, it is the nineteen seventies after all!”

“Because it’s complete bullshit that’s why! You can’t make up stuff like that about people and then just assume it’s true!”

Tracy wasn’t going to be dissuaded.

“Well Ray’s never given any of us lot a second glance,” she said quietly.

“Is that really any great surprise the way you lot go on?”

“You’d be good for him. Better than that last bloody bitch was anyway.”

“Who?” asked Bodie interested despite himself.

“That bloody Ann. The one he was gonna marry. Best thing he ever did getting shot of her. Nobody liked her, even Murphy and he likes everybody!”

“What was wrong with her?”

“Threw her weight around all the time. Looked down on the rest of us like she was somethin’ special and we were just dirt. And she never made Ray happy, I’ll tell you that! He was a different bloke all the time that she was about. He only seemed happy when she pissed off again back to London. Like I said, you seem to make him happy enough.”

“And like I said, I rather you lot didn’t tittle tattle about matters which don’t concern you, particularly when they aren’t even true! Come on, let’s canter.”

Irritating though Tracy was being, Bodie wished that the ride could go on for ever. Its end would find them back at the yard and that was currently the last place he wanted to be. Obviously the gossip had reached Ray’s ears and he must have taken it badly. So Bodie had been wrong after all. Ray had been repelled by what he had heard. No wonder he had sent Bodie away the day before.

Bodie cursed himself. It looked like he had lost himself a friend. Could indeed have lost his job if Ray’s mood yesterday was anything to go by.

Bodie felt awkward beyond measure as they clattered into the yard. He would have to speak to Ray, apologise and clear the air. He didn’t want to leave, but he would if asked. It was Ray’s decision, not his.

“Good ride, you two?”

Bodie had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Ray come up behind them.

“Er, yeah it was okay,” replied Bodie absently. "Trace, can you see to these two please, I have to speak to Ray.”

“Sure I can, Bodie,” she replied brightly giving him a huge unsubtle wink.

“Everything alright, mate?” Doyle asked Bodie innocently.

Bodie indicated they go somewhere quieter and Doyle complied bemused.

“Look, Ray, I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m sorry alright. I don’t like petty gossip, I don’t like being the subject of it and I’m sorry if anything I’ve said or done has subjected you to it. I’ll wind my neck in from now on. You can guarantee if they find anything to tattle about it won’t be coming from me!”

Doyle looked at Bodie as if he’d gone quite mad.

“Look, sorry if anyone’s upset you, Bodie, but it comes with the territory, mate. It’s a horse yard. They’re built on gossip. You’re in the wrong place if you can’t handle it I’m afraid!”

“So you don’t care what might be being said about you behind your back?”

“Course I don’t. That lot have been gossiping about me for years. You aren’t gonna stop ‘em, Bodie, so unless someone really has said something that you feel you need to make an official complaint about, I suggest you just ignore it like I do. Now I’ve got a client in twenty minutes who wants me to have a go at whispering to her unruly pony. Fancy watching?”

~~~oOo~~~

Life went on at the yard as pleasantly as it always had. Bodie saw no more flashes of Doyle’s dark temper even though he was often moody before a show.

“Why do you do the shows if you hate them so much, Ray?”

“Necessary evil, mate. It’s the way we advertise our business.”

“So what’s so awful about them?”

“Um, let me see. You spend all day getting filthy, trying to get a horse clean. Then the next day you have to get up at stupid o’clock in the morning and drive a lorry which you spent most of the previous night packing with stuff a crazy amount of miles, all in order to line up in alongside the same old competitors under the same old judges. You remember the horse feed, but you forget to eat yourself, so you end up spending a fortune on tasteless shit from a burger van. You spend all afternoon listening to screaming kids, competitive mothers and bad losers and all through this total crap you have to appear immaculately dressed, totally calm and extremely professional. All for a fucking ten pence rosette.”

“Ah I see. Sounds delightful!”

“Well that’s settled then, next time, Murph and the girls can stay at the yard and you can come to the show.”

“Oh,” was all Bodie could think to say.

One late summer afternoon after a full day of white washing empty stables, Bodie needed to ask Doyle for the trade card to the paint store. Finding him nowhere, he knocked on the door of the cottage. Doyle emerged from the door like a tortoise from a shell.

“What?” he barked.

“Um, Ray I need the card for the… Ray are you alright?”

Doyle was pale and shaking and Bodie could immediately could see that something was very wrong.

“Ray? What on earth’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter, Bodie, tell me what you’re after or just fuck off.”

“No, you don’t get to do this to me again. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!”

Doyle went into orbit.

“Don’t you ever tell me what to do again, Bodie! I’ve had just about all I can take of it! If you can’t understand a simple request and leave me in peace, then you might as well just piss off out of it! Go on, get your fucking stuff out of my house get in your car and fuck right off! And don’t bloody come back!”

Once again, the door was slammed in Bodie's astounded face.

His first reaction was anger and he stomped across the fields finally finding himself sitting beside the darkening river. Eventually, shock set in and he realised with dismay that he was still on Doyle’s land even if they weren’t within striking distance of each other. This was it then. Doyle didn’t want him here anymore. He had no idea why, but the outcome was the same, so the reasoning didn’t really matter.

Images flashed into his mind and he tried to banish them before they made him cry. The first time that he had ridden Cirrus. The birth of Autumn’s son, Aspen. Managing his first clear round on Merlot. Getting his first red rosette in the show ring with Chablis. It may not have been the best job ever but it had all meant the world to him. Now the very man who had made it all possible wanted him out. The very man he loved more than anyone or anything wanted him gone.

He stood and brushed the dirt from his jeans, prepared to go. He turned and looked straight into the swollen, frightened eyes of Ray Doyle.

Doyle took an unsure step towards him. He tried to speak but at first the words wouldn’t come. When at last they did, it was like a dam breaking.

“Oh Jesus, Bodie, I’m so sorry. I never meant any of that. Please believe me, I never wanted to take it all out on you, you mean everything to me. Please, please don’t leave me. I just never wanted you to have to be part of it. I’m so bloody sorry.”

Tears were running down Doyle’s face and he was as white as a sheet. Bodie stepped towards him and held his arms open. Doyle fell into them and Bodie hugged him close.

“I don’t want you to go, Bodie. I never want you to go. I love you more than I love this place. Please say you’ll stay, I need you here with me. It’s all so fuckin’ shit Bodie and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“You need to tell me all about it, Ray. You need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I will. As long as you promise that you won’t go. You’ll want to go, I’m sure you will when you know it all, you’ll want to be as far away from here as you can get.”

“Ray if you tell me that you love me and you mean it, I aint going anywhere!”

“Christ, didn’t you know?”

“No I just hoped,” said Bodie placing the gentlest of kisses onto Doyle’s forehead.

It was all the signal that Doyle needed. He placed his elegant hands either side of Bodie's head and drew him into the sweetest kiss that Bodie had ever known.

“I wanted you five minutes after laying eyes on you, Bodie. I don’t want you getting hurt, and you may well be if you stay here, but I just can’t let you go.”

“So you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I will. I really will, but not here. I need to get back to the yard or the cottage. I can’t be away too long.”

“Okay we’ll go back. But we’ll never have this moment again. We can wait one more minute. I love you, Ray Doyle. I love you with my heart and soul. I love this life that you’ve shown me and I want to live it for the rest of my days. I want to share my life with you and I want to share your bed. If that’s too much then you have to say so now because that’s what I want and I won’t settle for anything less.”

“Oh Christ, Bodie! I want you in my bed! It’s seemed too empty ever since I first met you. I want you in it right now, this minute but there are things I need to tell you first. Bad things. Things that are going to make you want to scarper. Let me tell you them and then you can decide what you want to do.”

“Okay, let’s go back.”

Though his mind was in complete disarray, Bodie helped Doyle back up the field. Doyle seemed barely able to walk the distance but finally they found themselves at the cottage.

“Right have you got any brandy?”

“Top draw of the bureau.”

Bodie poured them each a good measure from the well used bottle.

Bodie handed Doyle the glass but Doyle seemed distracted.

“Sorry, I just need to check something.”

He rushed from the room with Bodie closely following him. He found Doyle fiddling with a TV monitor in the hallway.

“What’s this, Ray?”

“CCTV, Bodie. I check it about a thousand times a day.”

He fiddled some more and finally satisfied, left the monitor alone and followed Bodie back into the lounge.

“Right, Ray spill. Tell me all of it. I need to know.”

Doyle was quiet for a moment and Bodie gave him time to compose himself.

“W…when I first got kicked out of the force, it was bloody 'orrible, Bodie. Don’t get me wrong, even now I wouldn’t do anything any differently, I didn’t have a choice. But people, colleagues, friends I'd had for years, made me an outcast. Most of them weren’t involved in the investigation, in fact most could only benefit from my findings but the fact that someone had blown the whistle amongst the ranks caused 'em to hate me. There were things written about me on walls, no one talked to me, people turned their backs on me all the time. I complained to my superiors but they seemed to suggest that I was just getting what I deserved.

I drank a lot. I couldn’t believe that by doing what I’d thought as the right thing would cause so much misery. I was in a bar one night when I met Ann.”

“Your future fiancée?”

“Yes. Ann Holly.

All of a sudden, life got a bit better. She seemed to be crazy about me. She was most unimpressed by me being a copper and when she found out that I was leaving the force, she was all over me. When I told her about the plan for the stud farm she backed me all the way. She couldn’t have been more supportive. I freely admit that it wasn’t true love for me, Bodie. I think I just leant on her because I had nobody else. I’d thought I’d found a soulmate who really believed in what I wanted to do and didn’t care what I’d done before. I thought I loved her. She was certainly beautiful. Definitely well out of my class.

So anyway, I bought this place and I admit that I didn’t give as much time to her as I should have done. She worked in London, but I couldn’t be up there at the same time as overseeing things here. The farther away I got from the Met, the better life seemed to get. I bought a few horses, and things were getting quite exciting. I seemed to be happy again for the first time in ages.

Ann wasn’t quite as keen on this place as I was. I think her idea of breeding horses centred around polo matches and champagne receptions at race meetings. I don’t think the reality of dung heaps really did it for her. She would only stay here at weekends and then she didn’t really seem to enjoy herself.

Anyway, I was halfway through decking this place out when I bought my first stallion.”

“Your first?”

“Yes my first. He was only young, but Archie was lovely. I hoped to begin my breeding program with him. He was only three but he seemed to know what mares were all about. At the same time, he was wonderful with people. His character was great, he was just so bloody happy!”

“So what happened, Ray?” Bodie dared to ask.

“He had something wrong with him. He kept going lame all the time. The local vets couldn’t diagnose exactly what was up so I had to take him to this clinic place in Hampshire. Eventually they said he had something called Navicular Disease. It’s more common in older horses that have worked hard, but in a youngster like him, it’s usually hereditary. They said it would only get worse, that soon he wouldn’t be able to walk properly any more. There’s no way I could have bred from him. It would be completely irresponsible and my name would have been mud anyway breeding from an unsound horse. The vets didn’t give me much option, they said that when he wasn’t capable of walking to a water trough any more than I was being cruel in keeping him going. I had to have him put to sleep, Bodie.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, Ray.”

“Oh strewth, it was awful. I’d bonded with that little horse and he looked so well and so bloody trusting of me the day they did it. I wanted to shoot myself when I got home.”

Bodie couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his face even if he had wanted to.

Doyle sniffed and carried on.

“Anyway, throughout all this, Ann was brilliant. She could see how upset I was and she assured me that it would all be ok. I couldn’t really see how. Most of my loan from Barclays had been blown on Archie’s purchase, then his subsequent vet’s bills. I was ten grand down with nothing to show for it, no stallion and no future. All of a sudden I had to forget about losing my lovely horse and face how I was going to survive.”

“Bloody hell, Ray what on earth did you do?”

“It’s not so much what I did, but what Ann did. I was looking through the sales booklet one day and I saw Cirrus had come up for sale. I mentioned it to her just in conversation. He was quite famous in Arab horse circles though way out of my league. I would never dream of owning such an animal, nobody in my position would have. Soon as I mentioned him though her eyes lit up. Within twenty four hours, she presented me with a blank check and told me to go and buy him. I should have called it all quits then and walked away. I still well might have shot myself, but at least so many animals wouldn’t have been put at risk.”

“Ray, tell me please, just tell me.”

“W…w…well the cheque was signed by her father. I never really found out if it was a gift or a loan, but it bought me Cirrus and gave me some breathing space. With a serious horse like that in the stable, I had to get really serious with the business. I had even less time for Ann. Don’t get me wrong, I tried to treat her like a queen when she came here. I truly thought that we were to be married and that eventually she’d enjoy living here with me. That never seemed to happen though. She’d come down for the weekend and be bloody horrible to everyone. She hated the people, had no time for the horses and wasn’t really that nice to me. I tried to make her happy but she constantly reminded me how much better her life was in London. She’d sleep with me but always gave me the impression that I wasn’t the only one worthy of the privilege.

Eventually, I put an end to the relationship. I couldn’t stand it anymore and I really really thought that she would be relieved.”

“And?”

“She went bloody mental.

I still don’t think losing me meant that much to her, but being ditched seemed to mean the end of the world. No one gets rid of Ann Holly and gets to forget about it. I wasn’t nasty about it, I really thought that that was what she must want. I was hurting too.”

“I could wring her fucking neck, Ray but you’ve more to tell me so you better spit it all out.”

“Well a month after I split up from her I got a visit from Charles Holly, Ann’s father. He told me that he wanted the money he lent back. I told him that I hadn’t got it and that Ann could have surely told him that. He said I had a year to pay. If I didn’t give him the cash, then he would reclaim Cirrus and any young horses that made up the balance of what he had given me.”

“What did Cirrus cost you?”

“Five thousand pounds.”

“How much did Holly write the cheque out for?”

“Ten thousand pounds.”

“So how many horses would make up that five grand difference?”

“Certainly more than I’ve got in my stable.”

“Does he not realise that the horses will be far more valuable when they are older and trained?”

“Off course he does, Bodie. He’s after vengeance for his wronged daughter. He’s not interested in the money, he’s worth a fucking fortune!”

“Has he got anywhere to keep the horses or to sell them to if he gets them?”

“I very much doubt it.”

“Then why would you agree to such terms, Ray? You obviously have or you wouldn’t be so worried. What’s he got over you?”

Doyle was tight-lipped.

“Come on, Ray, you need to tell me.”

“I…I… have to pay him by the end of the year, in… in cash or horses.”

“And if you don’t?”

“He’ll torch the yard. He said I’ll never know when, it will be the time I least expect it when the most damage can be done. I get phoned all the time giving me reminders. Sometimes he sends his henchmen. That’s why I’ve got the closed circuit. If I’m in the yard or the cottage I can see what cars go in and out. He phoned me this afternoon, at least someone did. He phoned me the other month when I know that I upset you so much. I try to be normal when it happens, Bodie but they ask me if I know what burning horseflesh smells like. They talk so that I just can’t bear to hear any more… I’m not scared for myself. I was a copper for long enough to have grown a bit of backbone and I couldn't really give a stuff about my own welfare to be honest, but I’m responsible for these animals and these people. They’re innocent in all this and they don’t deserve to be scared or hurt.”

“Hush, Ray, I’ve heard enough. I think a few overgrown bullies should be well within our capabilities. They might not realise that they’re taking on an ex metropolitan police officer and an ex SAS captain.”

“SAS? Oh my fucking God! What the hell are you even doing here, Bodie?”

“Well lead me the way to your bedroom, Mr Doyle, and I may well just show you.”

Forgetting everything, including his fears, Doyle took Bodie's hand and led the way.

~~~oOo~~~

They woke to the sound of early birdsong. Doyle was cradled in Bodie's arms as he had been for most of the night. As if they had never stopped speaking, in a husky voice, he continued.

“That’s probably another thing I used Ann for. I wasn’t always fussy, but I could never see myself settling down with a woman. There’d always be something that they couldn’t give me.”

“Oh right. Did I manage to give you what you what you needed last night then, Ray?”

“Oh Christ yes, Bodie!”

“Well don’t rest on your laurels, old son I’m just a cold hearted sadist. I’ll be laughing behind my hands at you tomorrow when you’re walking about like a cripple.”

Doyle nearly doubled up.

“Oh fuck, Bodie don’t make me laugh like that this early in the morning per - lease!”

“Sorry mate, but I fully intend to make you laugh and smile and come every day for the rest of your natural life. And seeing as I loved seeing you come so very much the first time, I intend on you living a very long life indeed,  Mr Raymond Doyle.”

Blinded by passion, Doyle kissed Bodie like his life depended on it. Somehow they switched positions and Bodie offered himself to Doyle as he rarely had to anyone before. Making love with Ray was like coming home to a place that he’d not yet seen. He knew that he would never leave it. This was his place, this was his love. Ray Doyle was his happy ever after.

After breakfast, coffee and shamelessly abandoning all their chores to everyone else, Bodie was all business and needed to talk.

“Right, Ray we aren’t leaving these four walls until we get a few plans made.”

Doyle was amused but listened to Bodie diligently.

“Have you ever thought about taking on a business partner?”

“Um, yes. I hoped Murph might want to do it, but the poor sod couldn’t on what I paid him. Then, of course, I thought that Ann would want to come in with me, but, well, you know all about that.”

“Okay, well, let me put this to you. I’ve got money that I want to invest. Forget the fact that we had absolute filthy gorgeous sex last night, well and again this morning. I’ve seen your product and I want to put money into it. I have no wish to be a silent partner, I still actually really like mucking out stables. You deal with the horse thing and I’ll deal with the Holly thing. What would Holly do if you offered him the cash tomorrow?”

“I’ve no idea, Bodie, it was never likely to happen.”

“Okay. How serious do you think he is?”

“Oh shit, I haven’t even told you the half of it have I?”

“Okay, best start now then.”

“Well it turns out that I did have one or two friends left in the force. When it became common knowledge that I was dating Ann, someone let me know that her father was a drugs lord. I’d worked on the fucking drugs squad and I’d never even heard of him. His was one of the names that paid the blokes I put away to keep him off the radar. I still have no idea if he knows what I did, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he did.”

“So do we know what he’s capable of?”

“No idea. After all I’ve never seem a file on him.”

“Did you never go to the police after the threats started?”

“This is way out of the local plod's brief, Bodie. The Met warned me about Holly but that was as far as they were prepared to go. I knew I was on my own and I accepted it.”

“So have you any idea how big he is? Does he regularly carry firearms for example?”

“Christ, Bodie, I just don’t know, why?”

“Because if he does, it makes it all the simpler. We just take the bastard out and the jobs done. If, however, he chooses to keep his fingernails clean than we have to do things by the book. More work in the long run, but at least we won’t have the law on our tails.

Now about this partnership…”

~~~oOo~~~

“Hello, Mr Doyle, I’m David Robinson. I’m a Chartered Accountant and also Bodie’s brother in law. I’m not a solicitor by any means, but the type of set up that Bodie is suggesting is well within my circle of knowledge and not dissimilar to the sorts of business that I deal with every day. I’d like to clear a few things up before we proceed, though they need never become official. I take it that you two are a romantically linked couple?”

Doyle turned to Bodie in surprise. Bodie shrugged in return.

“Fear not, Mr Doyle. Bodie is probably the most private man I know. He does, however occasionally grace us with his presence. When he’s feeling really wild he actually deigns to phone us. It doesn’t usually take long before your name is mentioned. I might be a happily married Chartered Accountant, but I know love when I see it. My job is to see that money doesn’t fuck all that up.”

Doyle visibly relaxed in his seat.

“Right, Bodie is prepared to invest into this business, but he has two conditions. The first of those conditions is that you don’t as his business partner prevent him spending some of his invested funds in the way that he sees fit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, what does he want to spend it on?”

“If I were you, Mr Doyle, I would keep very quiet for a moment. Here’s the next condition. Should at any time your personal or professional partnership break down and you wish to part company, you will each walk away with a clear fifty percent each of whatever is left. Doesn’t matter what either of you have put in - cash, property, work or whatever, the end result is split between you. Is this agreeable to you, Mr Doyle? If so please sign here.”

The onus was on Doyle. A stranger was asking him to sign half his business and home to Bodie. He was completely lost but also completely in love. If he lost Bodie than he might as well give up anyway. He took the pen in shaky fingers and signed.

“Congratulations, Mr Doyle. Within the next week, you should find the mortgage on your home and business premises paid in full. Bodie has reserved the right to pay one Charles Holly ten thousand pounds in cash and Barclays Bank a further ten thousand pounds plus accrued interest, though he assures me if they want cash then they ‘can whistle’. He also assures me that you owe him. I think he found ‘a pint at The Cricketers’ appropriate.

Doyle was stunned. For a few seconds he had no idea what to say.

“Bodie…you…you paid off my mortgage? Jesus Christ! I know you said you were alright for money but I had no idea you were rich!”

“Well I’m not now.”

“So what does it all mean? Who owns the place now? Do I have to pay you back instead of the bank?”

“Still your name on the deeds, Sunshine, and, as far as I’m concerned, it always will be. And apart from that pint David mentioned, you don’t owe me a bean.”

“But… this is too much, Bodie, God, I just can’t believe it!”

“Mr Doyle, what Bodie has done actually makes rather a lot of good financial sense. Now all of the profit that the farm makes goes back to yourselves rather than the bank or anyone else. I do fear however that sense didn’t come into it whatsoever and that he did it just because he’s mad about you.

Nevertheless, it’s done now and between you, you’ll need to build the business so that you can really enjoy the profits of your labours.

Now I’ve seen all your books and talked over your working practices with Bodie. On the surface, you have some very saleable products. However, I don’t feel that you’re maximizing them to their full advantage.”

“How so?”

“Well, firstly, your last business loan was based on the sale of the horses. Though the sales could generate a large amount of money, they are seasonal, not necessarily guaranteed and can also incur unforeseen expenses.

You need to concentrate more on your training program which you are woefully under selling. My wife works part time in the office of a marketing agency. She has tried hard to find someone else in this country who has the skills and ability to do what you do. Quite frankly, she struggled, Mr Doyle. Are your skills trainable to other people or is it just a knack that only you possess?”

“Well anyone could learn it if they wanted to. I learnt it after all.”

“So would you be able to train someone else to train as it were?”

“Yeah sure I could.”

“Excellent. Now Bodie tells me that you have four stables which are currently occupied by horses owned by people whose only payment is occasional help around your establishment.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Right that practice should cease as soon as possible. From now on, any stable in your yard should be rented out at a premium.”

“But … but they won’t be able to afford to pay rent all of a sudden! Some have been with me since I started, none of them are rich!”

“They can afford to keep horses, Mr Doyle, which isn’t an inexpensive practice. They wouldn’t get stables rent free at other establishments and they shouldn’t be getting them at yours. What I suggest is that you offer them permanent employment. Assess their strengths and weaknesses and utilise them accordingly. If you have another two people who are able to train using your methods then you can greatly expand that side of the business. Two permanent members of stable staff will also free up more time for yourself. You need to be charging a lot more for your services. From what I see you need to at least double your prices and you need to advertise yourself to a much wider audience. Bodie suggests that you might have been shying away from doing that due to your fears about having strangers coming and going from the premises. Hopefully in the next few days the Charles Holly situation should be dealt with but even so, Bodie would like to implement a round the clock security operation. Is that something you’d be agreeable with?”

Doyle was somewhat struck dumb. Bodie’s vision for the future of the farm was so far beyond his own comprehension that all he could do was nod in astounded agreement.

~~~oOo~~~

The next morning to his disgruntlement, Bodie yet again found himself in London.

Chief Inspector Derek Higgins was not a man who enjoyed giving his time to members of the general public, but Captain William Bodie had left him with little doubt that what he enjoyed didn’t come into it.

“Right that second recording is Charles Holly himself making a direct threat to set fire to a yard full of valuable horses which is frequented by a host of young staff and visiting members of the public. You’ve heard the other answer phone messages and seen the CCTV images of his heavies turning up at all times of the day and night. You can be surely left in no doubt of the threat that Holly poses to my colleagues and business? Now I couldn’t care less whether you get him for anything or not. His other dealings are of no interest or consequence to me. He’s just a two bit drug dealer as far as I’m concerned. I’ve dealt with better men than him before. But be left in no doubt Chief Inspector, if I continue to have any trouble with him once he’s paid what he feels he’s owed, then I will take steps to rectify the situation, with or without your support.

Raymond Doyle has given you him and those like him on a plate through shopping those bent coppers. All the thanks that he got for his troubles was an underhand pay off and a two fingered salute from the force. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that sort of information becoming public knowledge? The British tax payer is after all rather fussy how his money is spent nowadays.

The Met owes Ray Doyle, Mr Higgins, and it’s about time it started paying. Now do we have your support?”

“Yes, Captain Bodie, I suppose you do.” Higgins sighed. Though a proud man, he was totally out classed by Bodie and he knew it.

“So you’ll be at the meeting tomorrow?”

“Yes. Tell Doyle he can count on us from now on.”

                                                             ~~~oOo~~~

David’s idea to hold the meeting in the conference room of a central London Bank was considered by all to be a master stroke.

“A bloke like Holly is going to be filled with his own self importance. By the time he gets here, he’ll have convinced himself that it’s practically his birth right to have the meet in such a setting. The fact that we’ve come to him rather than him chasing you will pump his ego even more and there’s always the fact that he’ll be dying to see in the inside of the place now. Have no fear gentlemen, he’ll be here.”

“I thought you said it was just an ordinary room?” said Doyle.

“It is. He doesn’t know that though does he?”

“You still never told us how you swung it?”

“Oh that was easy. I’ve got a mate in the overseas accounts department. I just asked him.”

By ten thirty, Bodie and Doyle flanked by David Robinson and Derek Higgins, were sat in the non-descript room behind a non-descript desk awaiting their quarry.

Two security officers accompanied Charles Holly and his entourage to the conference room. Flanked by his daughter and two rather unattractive members of his own security staff he entered the room to face his welcoming committee.

It was so like a standoff in poorly made Western that Bodie had to stifle a laugh.

David flicked his eyes over the group in front of him.

“Mr Holly? My name is David Robinson and I am the financial advisor to Messrs Doyle and Bodie. On their behalf, I thank you for your attendance at this meeting and hope that this small matter should not take up too much of anyone’s time.”

“So, Ray,” Ann drawled. “It would seem that you’ve found some new little friends for yourself? How nice!”

Bodie studied the woman. She was certainly beautiful, and he despised her immediately.

“And you are, Miss?” enquired David, knowing full well who she was.

“Ann Holly. Mr Holly is my father.”

“Well, Miss Holly, though you are of course more than welcome to be in attendance, I’m sure you are aware that we are all very busy people. If your only input to the proceedings is to be the making of immature comments, then perhaps you might prefer to wait outside until we have concluded our business?”

Ann’s face turned a colour that clashed violently with her hair.

Bodie dared a look at Ray who was bravely struggling to keep a straight face.

‘Oh God please don’t lose it now, Ray,’ Bodie thought whilst trying to keep his own mirth under control.

“My business is with Doyle,” announced Holly senior menacingly.

“Indeed it is,” replied David. “Along with his new business partner, Mr Bodie.”

Holly ignored Bodie completely and no one seemed to take any notice of the tall silent man sat on Bodie’s left hand side.

“I believe you have some monies owed to me?” Holly was trying to dominate the proceedings much to his opposing party’s entertainment.

“Indeed we have.” said David, opening an attaché case.

“Here, in cash, is the sum of ten thousand pounds which was withdrawn from this very establishment just this morning. If you have any doubt as to the authenticity of the notes, I’m sure that this building is full of experts who would be only too pleased to advise you. You are, of course, welcome to count it and we, of course, shall be requiring a written receipt. Before I hand the money over to you however, Mr Holly, I want a full assurance from you that the threats and intimidation which you have been aiming towards my clients will cease from this day forward.”

“Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?”

“The photo please, Ray.”

Doyle silently produced a black and white print from an envelope and laid it out on the desk.

“I do believe that the chap in the photograph looks awfully similar to the man currently sat on your left hand side, Mr Holly. As you can see from the picture, Mr Doyle looks most distressed by his presence.”

The thug on Holly’s left glanced over at the photograph.

“Yep, he’s right, boss, that’s me alright.”

“Shut up you fool!” admonished Holly.

“Play the tape please, Bodie,” said David.

Bodie pressed the play button and the spectral voice of Charles Holly echoed around the room, threatening Ray Doyle’s farm.

“Are you suggesting that’s my voice?” asked Holly trying to disguise the worry he was beginning to exhibit with indifference.

“Well, if you’re denying it, Mr Holly then I’m sure there must be some modern type of voice recognition equipment which might prove it one way or the other. Would that be an accurate assumption, Chief Inspector?” David innocently asked the quiet man that no one had noticed.

Four sets of eyes suddenly shot to the man in question. Sensing his cue, Higgins began to speak.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Derek Higgins and I am the Chief Inspector at the London Docklands division of the Metropolitan Police. The reason that you don’t recognise me is that I was not in office during the time that you were paying corrupt officers to keep your name out of our investigations, Mr Holly.”

Perhaps wisely, Holly kept his counsel and stayed silent as Higgins continued.

“Against my advice, Doyle and Bodie have negated their right to have you charged over the alleged threats upon their property. Please be very aware though, Mr Holly that I am still taking the matter very, very seriously. Should they experience ANY unwarranted attention from you or anyone that I can remotely connect with you, I’ll be after you like a ferret on a rabbit. You would be extremely wise to forget that you ever met Ray Doyle, Mr Holly. Please however, feel free to remember me and my interest in you constantly.”

Holly had turned pale. Slapping down the hand of his other heavy who was finding counting ten thousand pounds rather difficult, he signed various bits of paper and made to leave.

Ann Holly gave Doyle a poisonous look and turned on her heels.

As Holly was exiting the room, Bodie caught up with him and whispered in his ear.

“Nice daughter you have there, Holly. Pretty face, all the bits in the right places… If you wish them to stay there then you’ll listen to the Chief Inspector. ‘Cos I’m telling you, if you so much as think of harming a single hair on Ray Doyle’s head, I’ll come after you and you’ll suffer. And your bitch daughter will suffer and you won’t like it. You won’t like it at all. If you so much as have another thought about hurting Ray Doyle or his business in any way, I’ll make you want to willingly cut your own throat. The law won’t control me, Holly, I have my own agenda. I’ll happily do time for you you piece of shit but believe you me I’ll make it count. Do we understand each other?”

Charles Holly, hard man though he was, knew when he’d been bested. Ignoring his impatient daughter's pleas for him to hurry up, he tried to clear the horrid images from his mind before trying to hold his head high taking his attaché case with him.

Though they heard the expensive heels clack away, the remaining men in the small room remained quiet.

“Do you think they’ve gone yet?” asked David after what seemed like an interminable time of waiting.

Bodie couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Do you know, I really don’t care!”

The tension was broken and all four fell about.

“Oh Dave, you should be on the stage! Christ you were brilliant!”

“Well, I _was_ entertainments manager at Warners Seaton.”

“Mate you were great, and as for you, Ray, well I never heard so much from a man that never said a single word!”

They all turned to face Higgins, knowing that they would pay credit were it was due.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather that I’d charged him, Ray?”

“No, it’s like Bodie said. Get him on something big that’s of his own doing. If you took him in on simple threats, he’d be out in a day or two and looking for vengeance. Thanks everyone for today, but right now I could do serious damage to a pint of beer. You are welcome to join us Chief Inspector though I expect your position probably forbids it?”

“Mr Doyle, I am a Chief Inspector. As you probably know, that means that I do exactly what I like. Please lead the way.”

~~~oOo~~~

Bodie and Doyle headed their horses for home. Much of the joy of delegation for Doyle was being able to spend more time with Bodie, whether it be going for gloriously long rides in the countryside or sharing tender moments together in the snug of the hayloft.

In the eight months since Bodie had become Doyle’s partner and moved into his home the business had gone from strength to strength. Doyle now found himself the employer of a small army. Robbie had been appointed stable manager with Tracy as his assistant. Sally and Wendy had both worked hard to become excellent trainers and were now bringing in customers of their own. Bodie had old service contacts who were more than happy to provide the farm with an excellent twenty four hour security watch. The yard's services were advertised weekly in various national publications, and Bodie was already beginning to see a healthy return on his investment.

Doyle greeted Barry who was currently on afternoon gate patrol. Barry responded with the campest of winks and Doyle laughed out loud. Barry was an ex-marine and built like a brick outhouse. Doyle would willingly trust his life and those of his friends around him to any of Bodie's handpicked people.

In the outdoor arena, Sally was putting Chablis through her paces in front of the clients who wanted to buy her. After handing their mounts to Tracy, Bodie and Doyle went to watch for a few moments. The little mare jumped so beautifully for Sally now and Doyle was immensely proud of both of them. After a while, they left Sally to it. She had found and vetted the buyers on her own and Doyle was happy for her to clinch the deal and make the sale herself. As the young lady who was to be Chablis’ future rider watched Doyle go, she completely lost interest in the horse.

“Wow! Is he married?”

Murphy, in his last few days in Doyle’s employ, was stood next to her.

“No, he isn’t married.”

“Girlfriend then?”

“Er, nope. No girlfriend.”

“Oh my goodness, he’s available then?”

“Now I didn’t say that. In fact he’s the most happily, unavailable and completely loved up bloke that I’ve ever had the pleasure to have met. Sorry, Miss, everyone’s looked, but all the time that Bodie’s about, no one would dare touch. Good on him, he deserves it.”

The young lady looked confused, but Murphy happily loped off swinging a bucket as he did so.

Bodie and Doyle took to the fields to look at the crop of foals.

“Are you happy here, Bodie?”

“More than I ever dreamed I could be.”

“It still sticks in my throat that you paid Charles Holly ten grand of your own money.”

“Well, I didn’t did I? That money originally bought you Cirrus and helped you out at the time. I just paid a debt. Besides that bastard’s inside now anyway and according to Higgins, it’ll be for long stretch this time. The delightful daughter has taken herself overseas, so as far as I’m concerned, that’s the end of the matter. What about you, Ray? Are you happy?”

“Bodie, I couldn’t be happier. I’ve got everything I ever wanted. A job I like in a lovely place. With someone I love who seems to love me back. I’ve got a lot to thank that old crone in the Job Centre for!”

“So have I, Sunshine. I only wanted a job, I never expected her to deliver my happy ever after. When I left the service I had no idea what I wanted to do and certainly didn’t know who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That all changed the second I met you. I was lonely before. I can’t remember the last time I was lonely now, and I’ve never ever known being this in love. Thanks for being my happy ever after, Ray.”

“Thank you for loving me, Bodie. I knew you must be out there somewhere. I just had to find you. Now I have, everything that went before was worth it. You’re my happy ever after.

These horses all seem happy enough, Mr Bodie. Shall we go and sit by the river and watch the sun go down through the trees?”

“Splendid idea, Mr Doyle,” said Bodie, and so they did.

 

_ _

 

_Fini_

_[If Wishes Were Horses on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-5Hc52XpZY) _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warners Seaton merged with the adjacent Blue Waters Holiday Village in the mid 1980s and was renamed Lyme Bay Holiday Village. The site has now been purchased by Tesco and the camp was closed in January 2009.
> 
> 'FADS' was one of the first of the larger painting and decorating stores in the UK in the 1970s, and I believe the acronym stood for Furniture and Direct Sales. They still trade online today.


End file.
